


Precheck Fee

by Taimen



Category: Original Work
Genre: 20 Minutes Into The Future, Airport Yandere, Electricity, F/F, Fingers in Mouth, Groped Through Clothes, Helpless Victim, Robot Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Technological Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimen/pseuds/Taimen
Summary: There was a Skylar standing behind her, ignoring the throngs of humans pressing in on them both, her silicon-edged hands folded neatly in front of her and her face flashing an LED smile.Anna just wants to catch her flight. But a routine security check becomes anything but when a security bot decides she needs some... personal attention.
Relationships: Humanoid Robot/Human Woman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 197
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	Precheck Fee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonster/gifts).

Laptop out, phone out, VR set in its own separate carrying case, shoes off and tossed onto the conveyor belt—God, thought Anna, why did flying have to be so complicated? Humans had invented something special, and then they'd gone and ruined it with hours upon hours of bureaucratic bullshit. Not the first time, she supposed.

She triple-checked that her ticket was loaded onto her dermal chip as she shuffled slowly forward, desperate to be out of the press of people as soon as humanly possible. Just when she was about to make it into line for the scanner, though, there was a voice behind her, bright and inhumanly peppy.

"Miss Nichols?"

Anna turned.

There was a Skylar standing behind her, ignoring the throngs of humans pressing in on them both, her silicon-edged hands folded neatly in front of her and her face flashing an LED smile. Their design had originally been much more human—synth-skin faces, realistic hair, the works—but there was something way too creepy about talking to something that _could_ be human but wasn't. They'd scrapped the designs in the first few months, and replaced them with these instead.

This Skylar was a cheery pink and gold model, with little flowers etched into her metal arms and her LED facial display colored to match the pink, but it never really mattered which one you were talking to. They were all connected up somewhere behind the scenes, deep down in their software. One big cloud-based program with bodies all around the world. A marvel of technology.

"Yes?" Anna asked, half-worried. She'd checked her luggage three times, she _knew_ she wasn't carrying anything contraband—

"We're so sorry for the inconvenience, but you've been selected for a random security check. So long as you cooperate, this won't affect your ability to catch your flight. If you'd follow us?"

"...Seriously?" Anna asked. God, wasn't this just her fucking luck.

The Skylar's expression didn't waver. "If you'd follow us?" she repeated in the exact same tone of voice.

It was useless to argue with a Skylar. They didn't have the capacity for it. Anna gave the scanner one last longing look, then turned to follow the Skylar.

\--- 

The Skylar dodged expertly through the crowds of people, leading Anna towards a small glass cubicle set into one corner of the airport lobby. The walls were transparent, but the Skylar passed a hand over the keypad as she followed her inside and with a hum they turned opaque. 

Electrochromic glass, Anna thought. And she was glad it was there, of course, the privacy was good, but—it made her shiver. Was this just another pointless formality? Or was there something they thought she'd done, some rule she'd broken without even knowing, and this was their way of getting her back here without drawing attention?

"Okay!" The Skylar said, cheery as ever. "Once again, we apologize for the inconvenience. We're just going to need to do a routine patdown."

"A patdown?"

The Skylar's eyes flicked upward into little arches, a cartoonish parody of a smile. "Indeed. As part of ensuring the safety of all our passengers, physical checks are occasionally necessary." She spread her arms, as if to say, _See? I'm harmless._ "Our safety departments have found that a human-performed patdown is unnecessarily stressful on passengers, so part of a Skylar's duties involve performing these random checks. We're authorized to bring you directly through security once the check is performed, so as long as process is cooperated with this won't take up any more of your time than the standard security check."

"Okay. Right. That... makes sense, I guess." A patdown was annoying—wasn't that what the scanners were for?—but it wasn't _scary_. Stupid of her, to panic like that to begin with. "Do I need to...?"

The Skylar's face lit up, literally and figuratively. "Just stand straight, facing away from us with your hands held out to your sides, and let us know when you're ready to begin."

Anna positioned herself how the Skylar had instructed, and then said, "Okay. I'm ready."

She jumped at the first touch of the Skylar's fingers; they were rubbery to the touch, silicon over steel, and they felt deeply inhuman. It was impersonal, though, much better than some security agent's sweaty hands, and the Skylar was careful as she ran her hands up Anna's arms and then down her back. Over the shoulders, down again and then back up her stomach—and then the Skylar's hands found Anna's breasts and just sort of... stopped there. Her hands moved gently, rubbing at Anna's breasts and brushing over her nipples again and again, but she didn't stop and she didn't move on to any other part of her and it didn't feel quite so businesslike anymore.

"Um?" Anna asked. She squirmed, just a little, and the Skylar's hands tightened until it hurt. Just a little, but—enough.

"Please, remember to cooperate with the process," the Skylar said happily. "Unnecessary movement will increase the time required for the patdown."

"Okay, but—you're kind of hurting me?"

"Please, remember to cooperate with the process."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Just her luck she'd get a malfunctioning unit. The machine would probably end up stuck like this forever, frozen with her hands around Anna's tits.

(And that was a joke, obviously, but she couldn't help but imagine—would someone come find her eventually, if that happened? Or would she just have to sit and wait and hope it decided to let her go free?)

Finally, though, the Skylar's hands started to move again; they let go of her breasts as if nothing had ever happened, smoothly enough that Anna was half-wondering if she'd imagined it. Maybe patdowns were just like that? It'd been decades since they were routine in airports, it wasn't like she would know.

This time the Skylar's hands headed up; they slid over her collar and neck, past her cheeks, and then with one hand she unceremoniously slid three fingers into Anna's mouth.

"Uh!" Anna grunted, in surprise and fear, trying to shake the Skylar's fingers loose or pull her head away. The Skylar's fingers weren't doing anything _painful_ exactly: just rubbing gently against the inside of her cheeks and over her tongue, then tracing over her teeth, as if the inside of Anna's mouth was something for the Skylar to explore at her leisure and not _Anna's literal body_. 

"That's enough," the Skylar said, pulling Anna back and holding her steady against the bulk of her body. She didn't sound so cheery anymore. "Non-cooperation will result in corrective action."

Anna bit down, uselessly, on the Skylar's rubbery fingers, and then a shock lanced through her body.

It made her shriek; it made her jump in place, tears welling up in her eyes, as she fought to escape a sensation there was no getting away from. This wasn't right, this wasn't real, this couldn't be happening.

"Nnn," she groaned around the fingers in her mouth, and then let her mouth go slack again. The electricity stopped.

"Thank you for your cooperation," said the Skylar, cheerful again. "Please understand that this is an important part of the process, as contraband substances can be smuggled through any orifice."

Well, _yeah_, Anna knew that, but this was insane—and then her brain caught up with the Skylar's words and she went very, very still.

Any orifice. No. _Fuck_ no.

"P...lease," she moaned out sloppily around the Skylar's fingers, afraid to be shocked again and more afraid about what was going to happen next. "I..."

"You're doing very well," the Skylar assured her, "not much longer," and then the hand that wasn't in Anna's mouth reached down.

She couldn't stop the Skylar from flipping her skirt up, couldn't stop her from pulling her panties aside and sliding three bright pink fingers into her cunt, couldn't stop her from sliding another over her clit and rubbing teasingly at it like this thing was her fucking _lover_. She couldn't even keep herself from reacting, and that was the worst of it; if she fought, she was shocked, and meanwhile the fingers fucking her mouth and her cunt were...

Well, they were a lot. Inhuman, perfectly sized to make her feel stuffed full, and the rhythm they hit was like nothing any human had ever done to her. She was being held in place and being fucked by a machine, a single pane of glass away from millions of people.

"Leh' me go," she begged through the fingers thrusting calmly into her mouth.

"Is this patdown causing you undue hardship or physical distress?"

"Yuh!" Anna snapped, hard enough that her teeth brushed the Skylar's fingers, and she got another shock for her trouble.

"Well," said the Skylar, considering. One finger pressed hard against Anna's clit at the same time others thrust deeper into her, and Anna tried to choke back a moan as her knees nearly bucked under her. "We can't say we're seeing any signs of that." He fingers slipped out of Anna's cunt, for just a moment, to rub slickly at the entrance to it. As if to say, _Look how wet you are_.

That... that had to have been on purpose, hadn't it? Skylar's didn't joke, or understand sarcasm, or respond to anything but basic prompts, but there was no way she could have timed that accidentally. She was mocking Anna, and that meant this was someone's fault. A rogue programmer, maybe? Or some sadistic bored employee, wanting to fuck someone like Anna through the proxy of a machine. 

"You do have the right to have all searches conducted publically, however," the Skylar continued, uncaring of Anna's panic. "Would you like us to deactivate the electrochromic glass?" 

"No!" yelped Anna. "No, no, no..."

She couldn't be seen like this. She _couldn't_. Dripping wet cunt on full display, drool pooling at the corners of her mouth... _No._ Not even if it got her rescued.

"Understood," the Skylar said soothingly. "Please, then, remember to stay cooperative."

After that, Anna didn't try anything else. She'd stay still and take this for as long as she needed, so long as that pane of glass stayed opaque. The Skylar's fingers slid in and out of her mouth and her cunt with that same impossibly precise rhythm. Sometimes she'd match them, so that the fingers that pressed against the back of Anna's mouth hit the same time as another set thrust themselves deep inside her; and sometimes she'd vary them, so that her mouth was almost free when her cunt was stuffed fullest and vice versa.

It was awful, and she hated it, and the heat building in the pit of her stomach was stronger than anything she'd ever felt with a human. It was the fear. It had to be. The sheer adrenaline rush that was leaving her dizzy and lightheaded had caused this too, but...

She wished she'd never learned that her body could feel like this.

After long enough that Anna had stopped being able to count the passing time, the Skylar hummer a mechanical note in her ear. "Well," she said, "we do have one more orifice we need to check..."

Anna thrashed in the Skylar's hold. She didn't care if she got shocked for fighting, she _couldn't_. It would hurt, or it wouldn't, and if she liked it that would be worse.

Sure enough, there was a shock, and over the sound of Anna's whimpering the Skylar said, "_But_, time's running short. We promised we'd let you make your flight, so help us keep that promise, all right?"

She picked up the pace, fucking her rougher and deeper and harder, and Anna squirmed and whined and tried to force herself back from that edge (how fucked up was she, if she let a machine make her feel this way?), but it wasn't long before she couldn't stop herself any longer: she whined low in her throat, and—dripping wet, gasping for breath, thighs trembling so hard she could barely stand—came on the Skylar's fingers.

It felt like it went on forever, the peak of it, and all the could do was squirm and sob and beg until she finally came back down to her body.

The Skylar let go of her. It was a shock to be free to move again, to speak; Anna took a half-step forward and collapsed, shaking, to her hands and knees. When the Skylar stepped closer, she tried to crawl away, but all the machine said was, "Would you like some help cleaning up? We're happy to provide any services you might need."

Her face was still stuck on a simple, cheery smile, pink lights on a dim gray background. Her fingers glistened with Anna's slick and spit, all the way down to her palms. But it was over now, the Skylar'd decided it was over as surely as she'd decided this was going to happen in the first place, and Anna couldn't go out there with tears in her eyes and spit crusting to her cheeks and her panties soaked through.

She nodded weakly. The Skylar produced a piece of cloth from somewhere, crouched down between her legs, and began the slow process of cleaning her up.

"Why?" she asked finally, staring up at the ceiling as the Skylar wiped the cloth across her inner thighs.

"As part of ensuring the safety of all our passengers, physical checks—"

"Fuck you. Why did you do this to me?"

The Skylar was silent for a few moments. Her cheery smile dropped into something neutral: two horizontal lines for the eyes, a third longer one for the mouth. A complete nothing of a face, eerily unreadable.

"Miss Nichols," she said, and then, "Anna. Please don't consider this a punishment. The truth is, we like you very much."

"So you raped me?" Anna asked. She wasn't sure who she was talking to. Was this the hacker who had to exist, or some answerbot program they'd left behind to run automatically?

It didn't feel like either of those. It felt like she was talking right to the Skylar.

The Skylar tilted her head to the side. It was a strangely expressive movement for a machine. "We see you often, in the airports. You travel often. We've watched you embark and disembark, watched you take your meals.. we wanted to be closer." Their eyes blinked back into a smile, just for one split second. "Can you really say you didn't have any fun?"

Anna ignored the Skylar's question. She didn't want to answer it.

Whoever was running this program had seen her come and go, had seen her spending time in the airport... just how long had Anna been watched? How far in advance had this been planned?

"I can report you. There's logs for everything anyone does with one of these machines. The airport will want to know what happened to me, you know. You think they won't catch you?"

It was dangerous to say that now, caught alone with the Skylar like this. But she wanted to know who she was talking to now. Wanted to see if she could make the hacker squirm, whoever they were.

The Skylar made a soft mechanical noise. A hum. Like a human would, when caught deep in thought. "We like you, Anna," she said. "Truly. Deeply. But... we recommend you don't report this. We'll protect ourselves, if necessary, and you won't come out of that confrontation well."

Anna shivered. There was something there, in the Skylar's LED display. Nothing tangible. Nothing _real_. But somewhere beyond rationality, Anna could feel—a spark, almost. A sign of intelligence, somewhere in that facsimile of a face, that was far beyond the capabilities of any simple machine.

It didn't feel like a hacker's presence. It didn't even feel human. 

The Skylar stood. She offered a hand to Anna, and said, "Well! You're just about cleaned up, and your plane's going to be departing soon. You should still be able to make it just in time if you let us guide you past security."

She wanted to say no. But she thought about going back out there and standing in that throng of people again, or going back to her apartment and having to explain to her boss why she'd missed her plane...

Anna took the Skylar's hand, and let her help her to her feet.

\---

True to her word, the Skylar got her past the scanners. Got her past the lines, too, and when she stopped Anna in front of the main gates she pressed a bundle of meal vouchers into our hands. "To show our gratitude!" she chirped, every bit the factory-perfect Skylar once more. "You showed excellent resolve today. We're grateful for your cooperation."

They were made of actual, physical paper. Anna took them and stuffed them in her pocket.

"...What now?" she asked. Right now, the only signs any of this had ever happened were the ache between her legs and the traces of her DNA that were no doubt smeared across the Skylar's hands. Soon, both of those things would fade.

"You catch your plane," said the Skylar. "And, we hope, think about what we told you. Even more than that, too, we hope we'll see you again soon."

It wouldn't be too late to head for the security kiosk. Anna thought about telling the Skylar that, but she didn't; she just watched as it gave her one last little cheerful bow, then turned and disappeared into the mass of people and 'bots—and other Skylars, too, walking past in bodies that were green or grey or blue or red. She'd never noticed how many of them there were before.

Anna turned, pulling a map up on her implant and looking for the route to security.

And then she remembered the way the Skylar had spoken. _We like you very much,_ she'd said. If it was a hacker behind the machine, finally breaking character, wouldn't they have said _I_? And why would they have acted just like a real Skylar like that, right until the very end?

Anna thought, then, about the great big network of Skylars, all connected in the cloud. One mind with thousands upon thousands of bodies, hooked in to every airport in the world...

She was being stupid. She needed to report this. But—

It wasn't like she could avoid flying. No one could, not anymore, not unless they wanted to live as a complete hermit. So she could either report it, and risk whatever exactly fate it was the Skylar had threatened her with... or she could keep it a secret, and just keep going, and maybe this would happen to her over and over again with every single flight she took.

The Skylar had been so much stronger than a human. And they were basically invisible, here in the airports; no one paid attention to where one was going or what one was doing.

Anna shivered. She rubbed her eyes to brush away the last of the tears, and then she picked up her bags and headed towards her plane. If she hurried, she'd still be able to catch it. The Skylar hadn't lied to her about that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
